winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 20
Just write this ---> and I'll add the rest of it! You just write that I just wrote and I'll fill it in! If you don't understand, I'll just tell you what I want later... (My message is too long!) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz ¶'''The Fairy of Waves!¶']' 07:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' Ummm... I don't understand what you're trying to say... Please repeat it again, but explain it! (Sorry!) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:47, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' How do I do that? If I add the code, the talkbox won't show! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) (No offense, Rose...)' ??? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' Rose who is the founder of the wikiScarlethX (talk) 19:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC)ScarlethX Thank you Rose :) I hope so, but I still have to stay home today :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I finished editing :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Có 1 vấn đề nho nhỏ vs cái Cover ReACT của bà, mỗi lần tui up là nó cứ bị dính copyright, éo hiểu tại seo? Hi Rose. How are you ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Me too. I got to stay home today because I still have my annoying cold *please go away cold* --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Rose, Bloom's spell template isn't protected. Someone might edit that template page. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:10, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep. All I do is homework, computer and I watch TV. At least at school you always have something to do :P Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. I'll be multitasking between 2 chats and homework :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) My friend GreekFreak on Camp Half-Blood Wiki. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose Yep, they are :) It's probably because Percy Jackson features Greek gods and Greek architecture :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) How are you? Yep. Anyway, do you like my new userpage ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I changed my userpage so it's completely different from before :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I am good as well. Hey Rose. Do you agree I should make a Stategic Spells category? There are quite a few in the series. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll set to work :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Could you please unlock the pages: Frozen Dart and Inner Flame. Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I finished editing. Thank you for unlocking them :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Sorry for bothering you again, but could you please unlock Morphix Tidal Wave? Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I finished editing. Phew, I thought you might think I was annoying :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:25, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I really love edit sprees :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep :D! I usually always leave my homework to the last minute. Grrr, on my other wiki a wikia contributer left a prank message on my talk page. They probably think they're so funny. Well I'm not laughing. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, bye Rose :)! Nice talking to you :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep :D!! Anyways, congregations for 13,023 edits Rose ;) 04:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Rose, don't you think we should create templates like StellaSpell, RoxySpell etc for Icy, Darcy and Stormy, too :D?? 04:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Anytime :D!!! And okay, but what's GCSE @@?? 05:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see @@!! Good luck for GCSE :D 05:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thông báo thoy, đang lam2 việc vs mấy cha già trên Youtube Cover này tui nghĩ đỡ hơn cái cover ACUTE......từ từ, đợi giải quyết xong, úp lên cho nghe thử Nóng như lửa đốt chứ mát mẻ giề Lâu lâu có mưa :v, nước ngoài thì nước ngoài chớ :v Bà ở biển, mát vl Nhào xuống biển, mát ngay và lun :v Ở đây ngày nào cũng phải chui vô Maid Cafe ngồi cho mát :v, mỗi ngày tốn 100 yên :v Nói chuyện nhìu quá, hết chuyển để nói òi nó vậy :v 0_0, nóng, nhảy xuống biển mát :v Đang mưa hả? À...quên là chị ấy ko bik bơi :))) :v, đứng ở chỗ nào nông nông ấy :v Ko thì vào siêu thị, ngồi đó mát :]]] Cho bà cái này coi chơi thoy Đây là thế giới của tui http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glb8GTYLswg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmJcob5OK50 Trời, tui có mỉa mai gì bà đêu 0_0 Vô tội mà ::v Chế troll de, ta trong sáng thế mà cứ chê :v Lại chế troll nữa! What the... :v Vãi cả bó tay ;v, chào thua APOLOGY Dear Rose, It's been a two months of no talk, Rose. I have missed talking to you. I am asking on how can I get our friendship back... Erasing the copied this from that "copy-cat" wiki. Surely, there must be away; everything has. I am going to revert the copied items/information/style on May 30th... maybe. Still, I show no anger unto you. I am vowing unto you that I will never do anything that is bad into your eyes. You must not ignore me... I am always going to ask Fatimah and Julia if you are going to stop ignoring me. They might have been bothered because of this. If you still hate/ignore me, well, I am going to solve this problem alone! (<-This exclamation point does not mean that I am angry or shouting.) ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey rose..How r U? Do you think a Sirenix wish page will be neccesery? I'm fine, thanks. I'm surprised that this wikia has over 1000 users and not even 50 is active! He's nice. BTW, do you watch the anime Fairy Tail? User <- This user has been creating pages that were already created. Block or not? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbg_mW8a6v0 Hay hem? Tui, thằng Matchia hợp tác vs WarrioNOOB làm cái này :) 3 đứa giờ hợp tác làm 1 nhóm cover vô danh tiểu tốt ;v Delete cái ReACt của bà, giờ làm lại, 3 đứa làm chắc chắn hay hơn :3 So... You're mad at me, right? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 12:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC)' Uh, Rose, I accidently posted the golden sun symbol picture on this wiki. Could you delete it for me? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 00:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC)' Thnx 4 the tip, Rose. ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC)' Yeah!and I'll delete my old pictures.....And a lot of users..new ones keep on uploading photos that are already in the wiki. Well, the holidays are not same as yours. You see, first, we get one-week mid term break holiday. Then, after one term ends (That's the week after next :D) we get another one-week. And then, the last holiday would be one month and a half. And then a new year of school will start. So yeah, I'm in my exams. Yeah.The subjects are never the same. Social Studies and Science is merged together to a subject called Envioronmental Studies, that is up to sixth grade. Well, I know about that..I mean as you go to higher grades, you get different subjects. BUT MATHS? Is that science?Sounds weird for me. ^^!!! Btw, I've created a category for special spells. Do you think it's necessary?? If no, let me know - I'll delete it :)!!! 04:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) No. We learn Maths. Numbers,Fractions,Long division,Multiplication....So boring. I'm not very good at it.English is a subject we learn at kindergartedn.(Tracing the letters, writing the letters), So it's our second language. How many languages can you speak? I only know two languages fluently. Dhivehi and english. The others I know are spanish,French,Italy language(what ever it is called),German,Japaneese. I know other languages by how they talk, I mean i usually guess correct. I guess I know 6. Okay :D!! And I'm pretty good, thank you so much :). How about you ^^??? 04:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I 'really 'think we should redecorate/redesign the main page. I mean, it's the same since I signed up! (No offense, Rose!) ✿✿✿Vera! Fairy of the Universe!✿✿✿ (Blinx Leader) 07:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose :)! I'm in a really, really, really good mood today. I came third in cross country and overall just had a great day :)! How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, could you unlock the page Tecna's Power? It really needs to be updated to the standard of the other spell pages. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose, don't you think it'll be great if Musa wished for her Mom to be alive again? That would be GREAT! ✿✿✿Vera! Fairy of the Universe!✿✿✿ (Blinx Leader) 10:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you unlock Season 5 for me? Thnx if you do! ✿✿✿Vera! Fairy of the Universe!✿✿✿ (Blinx Leader) 10:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You can lock Season 5 now. And if you don't want me to use your look-alike signature, just delete the template! (the '!' does not mean I'm angry) ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!✿] 12:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) And what if people copy me? ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'''Fairy of Nature!✿] 12:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) http://vietsub.vnsharing.net/Anime/vocaloid-pv Cái này đc list vào nhóm anime 0_0 Ko có gì, hơi hài hài 1 tí thoy, vì VOCALOID ko phải là anime hay manga gì cả :v Share vs bà thoy, coi cái đó chưa? Ý tui là....bà bik cái trang đó chưa :v Hey Rose..., I wanted to ask you... What is auto block? I've been seeing lots of auto blocks in the blocklist. What is it? ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 12:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :v, ủa cái đệch, sao mình quên mất tiêu Did ''I add unnecessary pictures? ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!✿] 13:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lâu òi seo mà nhớ, tui lo làm việc quên sạch hết trơn :v, thông cảm Trời, tui có công ăn việc làm òi, cái đó ko đi làm chứ giề :v "Làm việc" ý bà là seo, thằng này chưa tới nỗi giống Venomania à , Lolicon thì có :v Ngày đi có 2 tiếng làm gì mạt sát dữ vựi :v :v, Lolicon thì nói lolicon, tui có nói giề đâu, máy bé nhìn đẹp mừ ;]] Hey, Rose :D! Still going to ignore me, eh? Anyways, I've changed... I promise that I'll never copy. Believe me... Anywho, how are you? And cool a 13 edits and top of the leaderboard. Btw, can you unlock Nabu's page. I'm fixing a broken link. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 17:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I knew spanish when I was a kid...I mean, I liked to watch things like Dora, which teaches spanish. And French was by reading some books,Japaneese by watching anime, Italian by watching winx club and from books. German, From TV, and I also actually know just a word of chineese(JUST ONE WORDXD). good, has not been confirmed, but we know that this song was in the battle for magix Rose...? You know the templates and other things you said I copied from this wiki? I read the history of the page on my wiki and saw that a user 125.166.36.32 did it, not me! ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'''Fairy of Nature!✿] 04:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Rose I listened to a song from season six, it's called fire in your heart ^^. Trời trời 0_0 15 phút vào làm giề, :v, uống ly nước xong về à? :v, trời ạ, lolicon tụi nó chibi nhìn dễ thương, thế thoy, tui ko có ý định giề hết á ;v Thank you Rose ;) I guess so, I have a lot of things to do to keep me occupied :P! Thanks :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) oh! When are the exams? Good luck OH!Guess ur busy?sarah (talk) 12:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, Does "7:il numero perfetto" means "seven, the perfect number"?. Cus numero and perfetto are number and perfect, I'm sure. oh! And I think your nick name shoud be " Fata di incantesimi."(Fairy of spells,) That's fairy of the night, right?sarah (talk) 12:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Rose, do you read comics these days(winx comics)? I dont download them. I can read them online without doing so.sarah (talk) 12:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I usually rely on youtube for the episodes, now waiting for the english dub to come out for the last 3 episodes. Oh? I don't recall hearing that so I will check ^^, don't want to make a mistake... I guess we are both doing research of our own. Oh well. Guess the spell pages need a lot of work. Ok I am done with my research, heart of fire remains as a season six song, the song used in the battle for magix special was "Power of fire/magic light of winx" the lyrics in the two songs are different. GTG, bye!.sarah (talk) 13:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes please ^^, oh and on season 5's info, some things are false. We need to update that page as well. I have found it but I am confused..it's going to take a lot of research to find this song....I am going to mark it as a special, since that is what Roseforever has reported it to be, if it is a season 6 song then I will change it, as for now, the videos on youtube have said that it is either season 6 or a special. Type in "winx secret of fire" and you will find it. I thinks it's best if we stick away from the song...it's confusing. I will mark it as a battle for magix song, and that should end the confusion. Nothing much ^^, watching my brothers. How about you? Well I hope the connection is better for you tomorrow. Yep :P! I also wanted to let you know, Rutchelle really is very upset and she really, really wants to be your friend again, or she'd be happy just for you to talk to her. She wanted me to pass this message on to you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome Rose ^^. Hi there Rose! Well, sorry. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) And I guess I understand. I just want everyone to be happy again. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess so :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:44, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh @@... Anyways, I've created spell template for Darcy -> DarcySpell ^^!! What do you think? I'll create for both Icy and Stormy soon :P!! 08:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wow!! You have reached 1st rank in the leaderboard. Congratulations, you deserve it. Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ohkPBf_xjc Oh, I'm so sorry about that Rose :(!!! And thank you ^^ 09:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) DP Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I had school today :) At least I finished my homework so I now have computer time :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:52, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Arrgh It's soo bad and sad. There is this admin election... And I have to have a clean ban record. I can neeeeveer participate.....sob sob. Rose, I feel that we are abandoning Disney Princess Wiki and Disney Fairies Wiki. I've been working quite hard and I am active in four wikis. If you like, I could help you here, DP wiki and DF wiki. I sincerly say that I am NOT ANGRY or planning something horrible in your back. Through the days being left out by the world, even this wiki makes me feel alone. My friends hate me and even you... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BLOCK this copy-cat. compare her profile and mine. Hi there, Rose. Just wondering, why is the page Aisha has no grading template? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Okay.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Rose, is it okay to add characters from the comics? Like for example, Queen Electra. And can I change the pictures for the Pop Pixie episodes? And can I re-upload a new version of your picture of Constricting Vines??? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello :)! Umm... I'm sorry to interupt but, I am Rutchelle's friend, Chamice, that's my real name. She didn't asked me nor begged me for this but I really want you and her to get along. My other friend said rudely that you're acting like a seven-year-old child. But, I want you and her to be happy... Everyday when I asked her, "how are you, rutchelle". She always replies, "not in the mood... :(". I think you and her should get along. She also has problems like from someone mocking at her signature qoute and this StellaForever said that she was a f*ck*ng b*tch. I think you should get along right now, some people are being rude to her and nobody's there to tell, "Hey! Stop yelling and saying such harmful words to Rutchelle!" Forgive her, and she'll accept it, she said she will do anything just to make you and her friends again. Such as slapping, hurting herself. BTW, thisis n't fake, it's true. I'm Chamice, we're friendsin my RP account. Chamice, fairy of Charm! Sorry I Didn't Reply Early I didn't see u message Me And I Am Using The Pictures So i dont UnderStand Yay/No... I'm so happy to hear that Rose :D! Oh okay. Oh wow! They're so close :/ I'm sure you'll do well Rose, just feel confident and believe in yourself and you can get through it :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) BTW, could you please unlock Riven's page? I need to make some minor edits. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose ^^! How are you :3?? 04:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Don't feel nervous - everyone feels nervous at least once. Thanks :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. Just act friendly :) Anyway, GreekFreak would like to say hi on Disney Princess chat :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, why are you nervous Rose @@? Is something wrong?? 09:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Again Rose :)! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll be pass in your exams :)! Good luck <3 09:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :3!! And oh, okay. Bye, talk to you soon <3 09:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) That's okay Rose. Disney Princess chat? I'm watching the 5th Harry Potter movie, the Order of the Phoenix. It's a shame I still have 300 pages of the book left :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The Harry Potter movie I'm watching - the Order of the Phoenix. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:25, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I Am Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well at least you tried your best :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. I'm sure you haven't failed. Cool :) I have a holiday tomorrow, yay! Shame on Tuesday we start school swimming lessons... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I love Geography :)! Okay. At the moment I'm doing homework - I seem to have soo much. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh. It's my science homework - all I have to do is draw a diagram of our last experiement. Be right back, I have to eat my lunch - yummy pasta with buttered bread :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep! My friends from school just came then - they're selling yummy cookies :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, they're in girl scouts. I'm not though - I'm too busy already. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, scouts is where you go on camping trips and other activities such as cookie selling. You get to wear a uniform and go to special meetings. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's what scouts/girl guides are :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I just got back from shopping and I bought the first Harry Potter DVD :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't that fun to tell you the truth - quite boring actually. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I do, but today it was quite boring :P Yep, me too. In the Percy Jackson movie, instead of being 12, Percy and Annabeth are around 16 - 17 @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I wish the film adaptations were more similar to the books. I'm not sure if Nick thinks they're the president of the world, but I'm pretty sure they think they're quite a good children's television channel, which I agree with. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I don't mind Nick. Yes, their version of Winx Club isn't that popular, but they have shows like Victorious :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. It's been really cold here lately, only 16 degrees celsius :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I love the cold weather, it's really awesome :D! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Twitter? :D --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 11:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Well, Rutchelle was chatting to her friend on Facebook and found out that FloraEnchantix1 hacked into Stella Sirenx's account and copied Winx Club Wiki has well as Stellamusa's wiki, Winx Club Magic Wiki. What should we do? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) How do they get enjoyment out of copying? They're not even writing it in their own words @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. A lot of them create wikis to make themselves and their friends admins... I don't mind being admin, but if you're admin on lots of wikis, it's a lot of work. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep - there sure is. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, uh, Rose, is it? I hear you can make talkboxes. Can you please make me one? I don't really know how! Flame Princezz (talk) 03:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) What information do ou need, Rose? (i can call you that, can't I?) [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NTA65bz ♦'Flame!'♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz ♦'Princezz of the Fire Nation!'♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'Oldest Princezz of the Royal Fire Kingdom!'♦] 04:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose? Can you make me bloom, flora, stella, musa, tecna, aisha TBs? here's what I want (my template page's RLol): bloom tb: image: bloom_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: blue, sig: Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon's Flame!, time: Fire of Sirenix! flora tb: image: flora_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: limegreen, sig: Flora! Fairy of Nature!, time: Flower of Sirenix! stella tb: image: stella_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: blue, sig: Stella! Fairy of the Shining Sun!, time: Light of Sirenix! musa tb: image: musa_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: hotpink, sig: Musa! Fairy of Music!, time: Voice of Sirenix! tecna tb: image: tecna_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: lavender, sig: Tecna! Fairy of Technology!, time: Aura of Sirenix! aisha tb: image: aisha_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: turquoise, sig: Aisha! Fairy of Waves!, time: Force of Sirenix! It's not to much is it? Thanks if you do! Riri _Lolly2000 04:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! How are you :3?? ^^ 07:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay then... Since you made me a new template page, can you merge RLol with Riri? Riri _Lolly2000 00:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ^^! By the way, how's your study going? Did you pass in your exams :D?? 04:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RoseXih ScarletX Didn't Use This Picture For Anything How did Roseforever edit the Flora page? It was supposed to be locked and only Admin are supposed to edit the page! EloiseWinx (talk) 05:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Em đã trở lại và ăn hại hơn xưa rồi đây, thông báo vs chị là Project Re:ReACT fail hoàn toàn, éo làm đc :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0yE0EBGwg4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPwIhzxOgTI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDVm05Yq5Jk Nghe mấy bài này cho bớt nóng :v Dạo này có gì hot ko vựi? Kể nghe nào, bik đâu giúp gì đc cái campaing đó Hi Rose, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) That's good. What happened to the Disney Princess wiki background? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Did you read my earlier sent message? EloiseWinx (talk) 05:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. I thought it was bit weird the background was black and creepy @@! Disney Fairies chat? I'll invite Fatimah too ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) She (Roseforever) forgot to make another edit on another part of that page EloiseWinx (talk) 05:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Rose, Rose, Rose! Look what I found :D! I found a clip from the Austin & Ally episode "Couples & Careers" where Austin asks Ally on a date after they play Clarinet Golf :D! I'm so excited, I really need to find the full episode. Well, here's the link: Austin & Ally - Couples and Careers Clip 2 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Dạo này nhìu người rời wiki ghê, nhìn tụi nó đi thấy nản quá, Winx Club càng rớt nhể, giờ phải làm tới campaign nữa chứ... Cái này vô phương, tui dở Văn, viết thế éo nào đc Ko lẽ vậy mà cha Igino vẫn ngồi yên đc hả trời, rút giấy phép Nick đê chớ ;v Sax, còn vụ này nữa chứ Phim càng dở, độ hay càng thấp, fan càng chán, wiki càng vắng, đở nổi tiếng càng tuột...mốt wiki mình vắng như chùa bà đanh mất :v Cái phim này cũng nuôi lớn cái tuổi thơ của tui mừ Ôm thì lúc nào chả ôm, always ôm :v Nè, bà bik nguyên cái bộ The Evillious Chronicles quay quanh về ai hem? Hey rose! Could you unlock Manuel's gallery page, I have to edit it. Thanks!BTW, how r u? :v, phũ vãi, mún ôm ai là quyền tui :v Vừa hỏi ông nội đó xong, giờ quay qua đó bà đây, kết quả cực kì sốc, éo phải quay quanh Miku, hay Rin Len, mà quay quanh....Gakupo (Gammon Octo) vs Luka (Elluka) :v Ngay từ mấy bài đầu đã có nêu tên Luka, Elluka đc giao nhiệm vụ thu thập các Kim Khí Đại Tội, làm protagonist của nhìu sự kiện, lúc con quỷ kiêu ngạo nhập vào Rin Len thì Elluka đã cứu Len, thu đại tội, nhân vật chính cmnr :v Gakupo thì ko hẳn là chính, tầm cỡ vựi thoy, éo có gì nói, nhưng sau này vai ổng lớn à We are in holidays now, but only my 6 year cousin havent gone on a trip somewere, along with me. Kind of lonely... Nghiêng cứu từng câu từng chữ của series đó đế, nhóm tui tính cos cái đó mừ Luka đc làm protagonist của 1 series lớn vl thế còn đòi gì nữa mm...I've been screen shoting Manuel, I think Roxy would be mad at me. I just got a new book bag which says Roxy every where. Roxy is a bag brand :P Cũng có cái hay của nó mừ, có mấy cái cos tụi nó hài lắm kìa Cos để thỏa niềm đam mê, đc làm nhân vật mình thích, để lôi nhân vật từ màn ảnh, từ trang giấy trắng mực đen ra ngoài đời, cũng có ý nghĩa lắm chứ https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/3543_242782942532190_2024924117_n.jpg yeah, too bad. BTW, I changed Manuel's infobox picture, if you wont mind. Bà thử đoán đi Hình thời trẻ trâu của con đó má Cô gái đó bạn tui Just curiouse, dont mean to be nosey, but why do you hate Rutchell? Hình cũ ấy mà VN mình ít cos Luka, đơn giản vì bộ Luka khó may, VN mình seo có trình, Rin Len vs Miku là nhìu Gakupo lần nào cos dễ bị gái dành giựt xé áo ghê là, đi cẩn thận dòm trc ngó sau mệt vl https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/534288_242786689198482_1274817036_n.jpg 13:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Please lock Manuel's gallery again :D:]] ra áo dài sườn xám may đồ cos , người ta nghĩ mình ra gì??? Mà cũng ko phải ko may đc nữa, mà là may ko chuẩn, may đồ kiểu đó, dễ bị thị phi lắm, cosplay làng VN thị phi nhìu lắm OK! BTW, I'll be leaving soon:. And seems you ignored my rutchell question :P. 13:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tụi nó khoái vựi, lúc thì mắt ko to = mắt nhân vật, lúc thì đồ xấu, lúc thì wig rối, từa lưa hết á, nó sỉa xói mình lấy mấy chỗ xấu ra chửi hoài à Cos Luka đc là cos JBFs là nhìu à =))) Xin lỗi cô là bộ ACUTE vs magnet tụi nó cos rần rần kìa, fes nào cũng thấy lun á, riết giờ nó xuống hàng lun Cos VOCALOID tui chưa thấy ai cos Rimokon vs Tokyo Cyber Detectives Briaged bao giờ, cơ hội tốt, nhóm tui đang làm 2 PJ đó đê, làm PJ cũng phải giữa bí mật nữa, bị chiếm ý tưởng, đụng hàng, dễ nóng lém Ờ ha, bà cũng có quan tâm tới cosplay nhìu đêu Nè, tự nhận là otaku phải hem? Kể tên vài bộ anime hay cho tui nghe đi :3 Hi there! How are you? I'm fine, though I've been having a cold for 12 days. The 12 days of having thanks!BTW, has your exams started? Thanks you! Are you the oldest from your sisters and brothers? umm...could you wait?I'm sort of busy! Could you unlock the [[Winx page? I want to add something to a trivia section. you can lock it again :P thanks! Hi. I like your avatar. Will you help me when I need? I am new. MissUnknown13 (talk) 10:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Tui hỏi anime chứ ko phải manga :v, có bộ nào ngọt ngọt ko, vừa nghiền xong Black Rock Shooter vs Evangelion, toàn quýnh lộn, kể ra tháng này nghiền đc 6 bộ anime rùi: K-ON, Black Rock Shooter, Evangelion, Fate Zero, Fate stay night, Fairy Tails rùi, chậc, từ ngày làm cái nghề này coi anime nhìu gớm :v Vậy là cô là Otaku theo trường phái Mangaka nhỉ Vậy có bộ manga nào hay hem? Ừm, cũng đang rảnh, có chuyện gì hem? Hey sorry for the bad edits i thought that since crystal cage was used in the winx premiere special battle for magix i could use it and i dont know how u make those lines on the spell articles no the words like times when used or trivia but the lines below or above them.Funnysky21 (talk) 17:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC)FunnySky21Funnysky21 (talk) 17:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I am sorry. MissUnknown13 (talk) 02:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Do you like Monster High Dolls? I have 2 of them. MissUnknown13 (talk) 02:44, June 12, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 :v, nhờ chuyện gì? ACUTE thì seo? Cover ai nào ^^? @@ Trời ơi, cái gì mà nhìu giữ vậy @@ Sẽ cố gắng hết sức :v Hả, cái gì quà gì ở đây nữa @@ Ờ Ờ đc, chậc, nếu là quà thì phải làm đàng hoàng rùi :v Vợ gì, số tui FA làm gì có vợ :v, công chúa bỏ mình cmnr, đang sầu đời vụ đó đây Hi Rose :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Trời ơi, bó tay :v Miku ko phải vợ tui, chứ Rin, Lily, IA, Yukari, Haku, Neru, Meiko, Yuki quăng đêu??? I'm sick again. I got another cold from school. That makes three this winter :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Tui iu hết đó :3 Great idea Rose ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm there. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh? , tự dưng, à, vs Luka ko phải iu, mà là thích thoy :v What are we going to do when you are inactive? We will have no admins active then...... Well in any case I do hope you enjoy a break from all your hard work ^^. Gì kì vậy trời, bất công quá >"< Tui vừa Re up bản Corrupted Flower của Luka vs Gakupo trên tài khoản thằng Matchia, sửa lỗi của file VSQX rùi Đang nghĩ tới việc Cover Magnet Luka Gakupo vs Gakupo Appends vs Luka :v, nghe cho sung máu lên Seo bà đc thích Luka va Gakupo mà tui ko đc @@ Cover lại bài Magnet :v Gốc là seo mà ngoại lai là seo >"< Gakupo Appends vs Luka Luka Appends còn lâu lém, Cryton đang bận MEIKO V3, Miku V3, vs cô gái mèo Kitano Kamui mừ Tui nhớ tui có cover Manget Kaito vs Gakupo Appends đó, giờ đá thằng Cải Tổ ra, nhét Luka vào :v Gì đêu biến thái @@ hey!could you delete User:SARAH hyder/ Gallery? Có Miku VOCALOID mới nổi tiếng mà, nhân vật gọi là signature của VOCALOID, nhắc tới VOCALOID là nhắc tới Miku mừ Mà đáng lẽ CV01 là Luka, nhưng ko tìm đc giọng nên Miku mới là CV01, xong Miku thì người ta đòi giọng nam, CV02 Rin Len ra đơi, cuối cùng là Luka :v I guess, they are useless. Bó canh chấm cơm :v giờ để ý, IA, Yukari, Luka, 3 đứa tóc hồng này có đều có giọng trầm nhỉ, hèn chi hợp giọng Gakupo, giọng Gakupo cũng trầm Cũng cùng giuộc cả thoy, soi gì mà soi giữ thế ;v Thôi ko có gì i guess, you can directly delete them?Or should I put a delete on the one not used anymore? OK!:D.BTW, what is your favourite transformation? Úp mở gì đêu @@